1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable shaft member and, more particularly, to an adjustable positioning structure of the shaft member to be operated safely and easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional adjustable shaft member is widely used and includes an inner tube, an outer tube to receive the inner tube, and an adjustable positioning structure to adjust a length of the shaft member and to position the shaft member.
The adjustable positioning structure includes an elastic bar to be retained in one of the holes of the inner tube so that the inner and outer tubes are retained with each other. Since the elastic bar does not include any safe device, it is easy to be contacted by a user carelessly during operation to release an engagement, injuring the user easily.
Besides, when the length of the shaft member is adjusted, the elastic bar has to be pressed, causing an inconvenient operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.